deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki is the main protagonist of the Naruto series. He appeared in the 85th episode of Death Battle, Naruto VS Ichigo, where he fought against Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. He was voiced by Dawn M. Bennett while Kurama was voiced by Noel Wiggins. History When Naruto was born, his parents sealed away Kurama (the Nine-Tails Fox) inside of him to keep it from rampaging. Unfortunately, it made him an outcast around the citizens of Konoha and he used pranks and mischief as a way to get recognition. He eventually made a goal of becoming Hokage so people would finally respect him. Once he became a Genin and a part of Team 7 however, Naruto began to realize how much being part of a team helped him from loneliness and soon grew into a more mature man and desire to help people as his Ninpo way. He was instrumental in winning the 4th Shinobi War, and eventually in his adult life realized his dream and became the 7th Hokage of Konoha. Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Naruto Uzumaki * Height: 5'10" | 180 cm * Weight: 112 lbs | 50.9 kg * Nature Affinity: Wind Style * Jinchuriki of Kurama * Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure * Enjoys ramen, red bean soup, and watering plants Ninja Training * Large chakra reserves * Superhuman strength & speed * Accelerated healing * Trained by Kakashi, Jiraiya, Fukasaku, & Killer B * Chakra Styles ** All 5 nature styles *** Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water, Wind ** Boil, Magnet & Lava Kekki Genkai (formerly) ** Yin & Yang styles Jutsu Techniques * Ninjutsu ** Shadow Clones ** Transformation ** Summoning ** Rasengan *** Rasengan Barrage *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan *** Planetary Rasengan *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasengan *** Wind Style: Rasengan ** Wind Release: Rasenshuriken *** Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken *** Sage Art: Lava Style Rasenshuriken *** Repeated Rasenshuriken *** Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken * Taijutsu ** Shinobi Kumite ** Frog Kumite * Genjutsu ** Can counter genjutsu * Bukijutsu ** Kunai ** Shurikens ** Tags ** Demon Wind Shurikens ** Flying Raijin Kunai Kurama * AKA the Nine Tails * Immeasurable chakra reserves * Formerly split in Yin & Yang halves * Can sense negative emotions & natural energy * Techniques ** Tailed Beast Ball ** Chakra shock wave ** Wind Style Jutsu ** Fire Style Jutsu Modes * Tailed Forms * Sage Mode ** Senjutsu *** Gathers natural energy *** Senses surroundings * Six Paths Sage Mode ** Truth Seeking Balls ** Flight * Chakra Mode ** Tailed Beast Bomb ** Can summon Kurama as an avatar Feats * Pulverized Madara's meteorites * Dodged Madara's Light Fang * Tanked Toneri's moon slicing blast * Survived a 1.25 mile (2 km) drop * Kurama defeated Hamura's golem * Powered through Amaterasu * Fought Madara's Limbo shadows * Defeated Gaara, Pain, Kaguya, Toneri, Sasuke Death Battle Quotes Naruto * "Woah! He's invisible!" * "Rasengan!" * "I see you!" * "Believe it!" * "Transform!" * "Rasenshuriken!" * "Kurama!" * "Phew, who was that guy?" Kurama * "Naruto, I sense a presence." * "Naruto! Wake up!" * "Naruto, keep moving! I'll direct you..." One Minute Melee Naruto appeared in Season 2 of ''One Minute Melee'', where he fought Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece and lost. His unconscious body was later retrieved by Sasuke in Sasuke VS Ichigo. He alongside his team also made a cameo at the beginning and end of Kakashi VS Aizawa in Season 6, as the fight took place before their battle with Zabuza in the early chapters of Naruto, he carelessly gets captured by Aizawa. Gallery Naruto OMM or DB Sprite.png|Sprite used in One Minute Melee and DEATH BATTLE Naruto_sage_mode_render_by_xuzumaki-d498uus.png|Sage Mode Naruto_kurama_mode_render_by_xuzumaki-d5wlfdx.png|Tailed Beast Mode Naruto_Six_Paths_Sage_Mode_2.png|Six Paths Sage Mode Asura_Kurama_Mode.png|Asura Kurama Mode Kyuubi_kurama_render_by_lwisf3rxd-d6zomda.png|Kurama Multiple_Shadow_Clone_Technique.png|Naruto's Shadow Clone Technique Rasengan.png|Naruto using the Rasengan Rasenshuriken.jpg|Naruto using the Rasenshuriken Sexy_Technique.png|Naruto using the Sexy Technique Trivia * Naruto's last name was misspelled in his Background section as "Uzukami". * Naruto is the second combatant from the Naruto series to appear in Death Battle, with the first being Gaara. ** He is, however, the first Naruto character to have won his Death Battle. * Naruto is the fourth combatant whose preview before his Death Battle featured only one of the two hosts, with the previous three being Ragna the Bloodedge, Wolverine and Deadpool. ** However, he is the first one to just have Wiz in his preview. * Naruto is the first male character to be voiced by a female. ** Incidentally, he is also voiced by a female in his anime series. * Naruto is the sixteenth Death Battle victor to lose in One Minute Melee, with the first fifteen being Batman, Deadpool, Samus Aran, Scorpion, Link, Metal Sonic, Hawkeye, Dante, The Flash, Mewtwo, Superman, Terry Bogard, Natsu Dragneel, Lucario and Sonic the Hedgehog. * Naruto and his opponent are the 21st and 22nd manga/anime characters to appear in Death Battle, following Vegeta, Pikachu, Son Goku, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Majin Buu, Gaara, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Erza Scarlet, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Portgas D. Ace, Android 18, Lucario and Renamon, and with the next two being Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. ** He is the 13th manga/anime character to have won a Death Battle, after Vegeta, Strider Hiryu, Gundam Epyon, Guts, Hercule Satan, Astro Boy, Tai & Agumon, Roronoa Zoro, Voltron Lion Force, Natsu Dragneel, Android 18 and Lucario,and with the next one being Kenshiro. ** He and his opponent are also the 9th and 10th Shueisha characers to appear in the series, with the previous 8 being Vegeta, Son Goku, Majin Buu, Gaara, Hercule Satan, Roronoa Zoro, Portgas D. Ace and Android 18, with the next two being Jotaro Kujo and Kenshiro. References *Naruto Uzumaki on Wikipedia *Naruto Uzumaki on Narutopedia Category:Combatants Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Ninja Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Naruto Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Teenage Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Human Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with a final form Category:Combatants with Professional Sprites Category:A team of Combatants Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Nature Users